


Sleeping Hearts

by thewightknight



Series: SFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [30]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, soft kinks fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux didn't expect to find Kylo curled up with Millicent, fast asleep on his sofa, when he returned home early from a business trip.





	Sleeping Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> [For this prompt from the kyluxsoftkinks blog](https://softkyluxkinks.tumblr.com/post/173026121385/hux-is-on-a-trip-kylo-cat-sits-millicent-for-him):
> 
>    
>  _Hux is on a trip, Kylo cat sits Millicent for him. Hux comes back and sees them asleep on the couch with Millie on Kylo's chest and right there he realizes that he is in love with Kylo (they could already be in a relationship or just friends)_

He wasn’t supposed to get home until the next afternoon but the conference had ended early and he’d managed to snag the last seat on a red-eye. Stumbling into his apartment at six thirty a.m., Hux stepped on a catnip mouse and jumped as it squeaked at him. Kylo had forgotten to collect all the toys and put them in her box, it seemed.

As he hung his coat up he noticed Kylo had also left the kitchen light when he’d come over to feed Millicent last night. And one of the living room lamps, from the look of it. He’d deduct electricity fees from Kylo’s cat sitting money if Kylo had allowed him to pay for it, but since Kylo refused to take anything for coming over twice a day to dole out Millicent’s fancy wet food and give her some love and playtime, he couldn’t really complain. Much.

He wavered but ended up leaving his bag in the hall. Unpacking could wait until later that day. He needed a shower and coffee, not necessarily in that order. Digging his toiletries kit out of the front pocket of his roller bag, he headed to the kitchen to start the coffee maker.

The sight that greeted him when he walked into the living room stopped him in his tracks. Kylo lay stretched out on his sofa, one arm and leg trailing off the side, the other arm thrown up over his head, propped up on the cushions. Millicent lay curled up on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Both of them were sound asleep.

He meant for the picture he snapped to be future blackmail material, not his phone background, and yet his fingers navigated the settings seemingly of their own accord. Something about it, the giant man and the tiny cat, did things to his insides that he wouldn't allow himself to think about. He scowled when he realized he was smiling at the phone where it lay on the counter next to him as he went through the steps that would take him to caffeination.

When he started the grinder he heard the first stirrings in the next room, grumpy mumblings and Millicent's meows, almost as if the two of them were having a conversation.

The sarcastic quip he'd had planned died on his lips when Kylo stumbled into the kitchen. Millicent had draped herself around Kylo's neck, still half asleep, and Kylo rubbed his cheek against hers, fingers scratching under her chin. At the sight of Kylo's rumpled hair and sleep-softened face, his traitorous heart fluttered in his chest again.

"Hey. You got home early. Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep."

When Hux continued to stare, Kylo realized what he was doing and flushed. Millicent meowed in protest when his fingers stilled, butting against his hand until he started scratching her again.

"Don’t even think about it," he said when Hux made a motion towards his phone. "Or I'll make up something ridiculous about what you keep in your underwear drawer."

Hux did, in fact, have several things that might be termed "ridiculous" in that drawer. He put his hand in his pocket. He also stamped down hard on the thought that he'd enjoy showing Kylo some of those things. And also on the thought of how it would be to wake up every morning and see that sleepy smile and that ridiculous bedhead.

"Anyways, welcome home. I'll get out of your hair now."

"You could stay for breakfast. If you don't mind waiting until I shower first. Coffee will be ready soon." The eggs should still be good, and he had some cheese, and a half a loaf of bread in the freezer.

"Are you sure? I know you like to decompress after a trip."

He did, yes. It was part of his routine, which Kylo knew well. But maybe he could start a new routine today.

"It's obvious Millicent isn't ready to let you go yet." As excuses went, it was a good one. Millicent had completely relaxed, doing an impression of a feline stole. And it covered up the fact that he didn't want to let Kylo go yet either.

"Bacon?"

"Bacon," he confirmed. He had some of that in the freezer too.

"If I ever do get a cat of my own, I'm going to have to call him Bacon."

They bantered while Hux puttered around the kitchen, setting the coffee to brew and pulling out the breakfast fixings. He escaped with his mug to the bathroom, hoping to drown the sudden influx of feelings in a cold shower. It didn't work.

"Fuck," he said to his reflection in the mirror. "I'm in love with that idiot."

"Did you say something, Hux?" Kylo called out from the kitchen.

"Just talking to myself."

"Well come out here so you can have an intelligent conversation."

"Idiot," he repeated, unsure whether he was still talking about Kylo or himself now.

When he came back into the kitchen he caught Kylo slipping Millicent a sliver of cheese.

"That'll make her fart, you know."

"Gotta leave you something so you'll remember me later."

"How could I ever forget you?"

"Why Hux, that was almost sentimental. Are you feeling okay?"

Instead of answering, Hux closed the distance between them, depositing a kiss on the top of Millicent's head. And then, before he lost his nerve, he planted another one on Kylo's cheek.

"Did you leave anything in the pot or do I have to make another?" he asked afterwards, as if nothing momentous and earth shattering had just occurred. Kylo didn't reply. As he topped off his mug, Hux watched Kylo in the reflection of the microwave door as he tentatively touched fingers to his cheek where Hux had kissed him. He couldn't make out Kylo's expression, but it seemed like the gesture had gone over well.

He took extra time doctoring his mug, adding some half and half from the fridge and even digging out a bottle of hazelnut syrup, giving himself extra time to work up the courage to turn around again.

Kylo got tired of waiting. The whiskers tickling his neck gave him a second's warning before Kylo wrapped him up in a hug from behind. Millicent purred as she dug her paws into his shirt, kneading the fabric before oozing forward until she'd managed to drape herself over both their shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Hux, radiating heat, squeezing as his breath tickled Hux's ear.

"I'm glad you're home." Kylo's lips brushed against his cheek, soft as silk, and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest.

"Any plans for today?"

"None that I can't change."

"Good. Stay for lunch? And maybe dinner too?"

"And breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Greedy."

"Too much?"

"I didn't say that." Leaning back into Kylo's embrace, he grimaced as Millicent let out an annoyed grumble and dug her claws into his shoulder. "Am I going to get my cat back sometime?"

"Jealous?"

Instead of answering he picked up his phone, turning the camera around into selfie mode.

 _I love you_ , he thought as he snapped the picture. Maybe someday he'd say it out loud. Sometime soon. Maybe tomorrow, over breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
